dcheroesrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Dick Grayson
Dick como Asa Noturna Atributos Destreza: 8 Força: 4 Corpo: 6 Int: 8 Vontade: 8 Mente: 9 Infl: 8 Aura: 7 Espírito: 8 Iniciativa: 28 Hero Points: 100 Perícias: (*Linked) Acrobatics: 10, Artist (Actor): 7 Charisma: 9, Detective: 8*, Gadgetry: 8*, Martial Artist: 8*, Military Science: 8*, Scientist: 6,Thief: 8*, Vehicles*: 8 Weaponry 8* Spy 8* VANTAGENS: Area Knowledge (New York, Blüdhaven, Gotham City); Attractive, Connections: Circo Haley (alta) Dr. Leslie Thompkins (alta), Departamento de Policia de New York (alta), Departamento de Policia de Bludhaven (baixa), Comissário Gordon (alta), Liga da Justiça (alta, recentemente), Novos Titãs (alta), Ruas (baixa); "Bat-Família" (alta), Fundação Wayne (alta), Amplo Headquarters (Torre Titã), Intensive Training; Iron Nerves; Leadership; Lightning Reflexes; Sharp Eye; Languages (Francês, Chinês, Espanhol, Russo, Japonês, Alemão, Swahili, Mandarin, Cantones) , conhecido anteriormente como Robin e atualmente como Asa Noturna, é um dos maiores acrobatas vivos.]] DESVANTAGENS: Secret Identity EQUIPAMENTO: *NIGHTBIRD (carro) 04 Corpo 09 INT 02, [[Chemical Attack]: 06, Flash: 05, Radio Communication: 07, Recall (computador): 12, Running: 08, Security Systems: 12, Hardened Defenses, Limitations : Chemical Attack tem Munição: 04 e é sem Alcance (acionado por Security Systems), Flash só serve para iluminar] O carro possui um emissor de estrepes, pequenas estrelas metálicas pontiagudas, que o carro espalha pela rua na traseira a fim de furar pneus de veículos, patas de cavalos, ou mesmo pés de alguém idiota o suficiente para pisá-los. Considere que cada estrepe tem Corpo 4 e EV 3. Um pneu geralmente tem Corpo 6, e sofre Team Attack pelos estrepes. O carro pode emitir 4 levas de estrepes que cobrem áreas de 10 APs cada antes de ser recarregado. *TRAJE 7, Flame immunity: 01, vantagens: [[Miscellaneous] : +1CS para OV/RV de Thief (Stealth) na escuridão] *MÁSCARA 05, Radio communication: 05, Shade: 02, [[Ultra Vision]: 04, Area Knowledge (sistema de navegação inercial)] *Asas cortantes (x12) 07, EV 02, [[Gliding]: 02, Limitation: Gliding só aumenta a distancia de arremesso, vantagem : Dart bonus, nota: pode ser atado a Batlinha 12, Corpo: 12 A Batlinha tem 4 APs de comprimento.  Specialty wingdings include Edged Wingdings (x3) 08, EV 03, Sharpness (EV): 01, Gliding: 01, Limitation: Gliding only to extend thrown distance. Note : Those are extremely sharp, and Nightwing occasionally uses them as knives to cut objects open) and a Knockout Gas Wingding 04, Knockout gas: 04, Grenade drawback *Bastões de esgrima (x2) 11, EV 03, Note : in dorsal sheaths *Backup telescopic sticks (x2) 08, EV 03, Note : collapsed in his utility wristbands *TASER 03, [[Lightning] (Sem Alcance): 12, Munição: 01] *PULSEIRAS DE UTILIDADES 06, Security system: 10, [[Bomb]: 05, Limitation : Bomb é um sistema de auto-destruição.] EQUIPAMENTO ANTERIOR Antes da Queda do Morcego Dick usava o seguinte equipamento: *Discos de Combate 7, EV 2, Gliding 3 Limitation: Gliding só aumenta a distancia de arremesso, vantagem : [[Dart Bonus], nota: pode ser atado a Batlinha 12, Corpo: 12 A Batlinha tem 4 APs de comprimento.] *MINI-COMPUTADOR 2, Corpo: 4, [http://dcheroesrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Recall Recall: 12, R#3] Limitação: Recall só grava audio. *Explosivos atordoantes (x5) 1, [http://dcheroesrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Bomb Bomb: 6, limitações: Bomb é Non-Lethal. desvantagens: Grenade] *Máscara de gás 4, [http://dcheroesrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Sealed_Systems Sealed Systems: 6, apenas protege contra gases] *FOGUETES DE PULSO Força 5, EV 5, Alcance 4, limitação: EV é [[Letal].] *5 AP ACD Omni-Gadgets (x3) ALTER EGO: Richard Grayson MOTIVATION: Seeking Justice OCCUPATION: policial, vigilante RIQUEZA: 9 Dick como Robin adolescente Atributos Destreza: 7 Força: 3 Corpo: 5 Int: 7 Vontade: 6 Mente: 6 Infl: 7 Aura: 6 Espírito: 6 Iniciativa: 25 Hero Points: 75 Perícias: (*Linked) Acrobatics: 9, Charisma: 7, Detective: 7*, Gadgetry: 7*, Martial Artist: 7*, Military Science: 7*, Thief: 7*, Vehicles: 7* Weaponry 7* Spy 7* VANTAGENS: Area Knowledge (Gotham City); Attractive, Connections: Circo Haley (baixa) Departamento de Policia de Gotham City (alta), Novos Titãs (alta), "Bat-Família" (alta), Fundação wayne (alta), Batman (alta), Amplo Headquarters (Torre Titã), Intensive Training; Iron Nerves; Leadership; Lightning Reflexes, Sharp Eye; Rich Friend (Bruce Wayne) utiliza o batcomputador a fim de cruzar informações sobre um criminoso.]] DESVANTAGENS: Age (jovem); Secret Identity EQUIPAMENTO: *MOTO DO ROBIN 03 Corpo 05 [[Flash]: 05, Running: 07, R#2] *TRAJE [CORPO 6] *Batrang 07, EV 02, [[Gliding]: 02, Limitation: Gliding só aumenta a distancia de arremesso, nota: pode ser atado a Batlinha 8, Corpo: 8 A Batlinha tem 4 APs de comprimento.  *Radio 1, [http://dcheroesrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Radio_Communication Radio Communication: 10, R#: 2] *6 AP ACD Omni-Gadgets (x3) ALTER EGO: Richard Grayson MOTIVATION: Seeking Justice OCCUPATION: estudante universitário RIQUEZA: 9 Dick como Robin criança Atributos Destreza: 5 Força: 3 Corpo: 4 Int: 6 Vontade: 6 Mente: 5 Infl: 6 Aura: 5 Espírito: 6 Iniciativa: 19 Hero Points: 40 Perícias: (*Linked) Acrobatics: 8, Charisma: 7, Detective: 6*, Gadgetry: 6*, Martial Artist: 5*, Military Science: 6*, Thief: 5*, Vehicles: 5* Weaponry 5* Spy 5* foi sidekick do Batman.]] VANTAGENS: Area Knowledge (Gotham City); Attractive, Connections: Circo Haley (baixa) Departamento de Policia de Gotham City (alta), Turma Titã (alta), "Bat-Família" (alta), Batman (alta), Intensive Training; Iron Nerves; Leadership; Sharp Eye; Rich Friend (Bruce Wayne) DESVANTAGENS: Age (jovem), Séria Irrational Attraction em fazer exclamações incluindo "santo (a)" Ex: "Santo picolé, Batman!" (Quando enfrentando Senhor Frio); Secret Identity EQUIPAMENTO: *MOTO DO ROBIN 03 Corpo 05 [[Flash]: 05, Running: 07, R#2] *TRAJE [CORPO 5] *Batrang 07, EV 02, [[Gliding]: 02, Limitation: Gliding só aumenta a distancia de arremesso, nota: pode ser atado a Batlinha 8, Corpo: 8 A Batlinha tem 4 APs de comprimento.  *Radio 1, [http://dcheroesrpg.wikia.com/wiki/Radio_Communication Radio Communication: 10, R#: 2] *6 AP ACD Omni-Gadgets (x3) ALTER EGO: Richard Grayson MOTIVATION: Seeking Justice OCCUPATION: estudante RIQUEZA: 9 Origem O jovem Dick Grayson, nasceu no primeiro dia da primavera. Sua mãe o apelidou de Pequeno Robin. Mal ela sabia quão profético este termo carinhoso seria na vida de seu filho. Dick Grayson era um cigano de doze anos de idade acrobata de circo, o caçula de uma família chamada Os Graysons Voadores do circo Haly. Dick entrou para o ramp em uma idade muito jovem, tendo sido treinado em acrobacias desde o nascimento. Antes de uma apresentação em Gotham City, no qual os Graysons Voadores foram a atração principal, eles foram convidados a posar para uma foto com Jack Drake e sua família, incluindo seu filho, Tim Drake. Daquele momento em diante o único herói no mundo para Tim era Dick. Durante uma turnê em Gotham City, ele ouviu o "chefe" Tony Zucco, um conhecido e temido chefe do crime, ameaçar os artistas a menos que o dono do circo pagasse uma extorsão. O proprietário recusou-se, e naquela noite durante um número que não dera certo, Dick assistiu com horror seus pais sendo arremessados para a morte, tudo isso enquanto muitos da elite de Gotham estavam vendo. Dick se sentiu responsável, porque ele falhou em avisar seus pais na época. O Menino Prodígio Dick foi colocado em um orfanato. Ele era agredido por internos, e foi posteriormente enviado para um orfanato católico. Bruce Wayne resgata Dick adotando-o como seu pupilo. Frustrado pela falta de atenção de seu novo guardião e o mistério que ainda envolve a morte de seus pais, Dick saiu furtivamente da Mansão Wayne numa noite para resolver o crime por conta própria - só para tropeçar em Batman, que também estava investigando o assassinato. Depois de acordar na Batcaverna, ele fica chocado ao saber que Bruce é realmente o Batman. Eles conseguem revelar a cumplicidade de Zucco, mas ele supostamente morre de um ataque cardíaco antes de sua prisão. Vendo um reflexo de si mesmo em Dick, que ele pode temperar compaixão com uma sede de justiça, Batman oferecer ao jovem órfão a chance de se tornar seu parceiro de combate ao crime. Dick escolheu o nome de Robin, depois do apelido que sua mãe lhe deu, e começou seu treinamento. A origem de Robin tem uma forte conexão com a origem de Batman já que ambos testemunharam a morte de seus pais criando um desejo de lutar contra o submundo do crime. Isso proporcionou uma ligação e entendimento entre os dois. Bruce ensina a Dick técnicas de combate e habilidades de detetive durante seis meses. Finalmente, Dick teve que passar por um teste final. Dick teve que fugir do Cavaleiro das Trevas nas ruas de Gotham por uma noite - a partir do pôr do sol ao nascer do sol - sem qualquer ajuda externa. Dick conseguiu, ao mesmo tempo trazer o gângster de Gotham Joe Minette à justiça. Ele passa a sair pelas ruas como parceiro de pleno direito do Batman no combate ao crime: Robin, O Menino Prodígio. Dick viveu seu primeiro ano como Robin, vendo o trabalho como uma aventura, até que um confronto com o Duas-Caras serviu como um despertar rude para o jovem herói. Duas-Caras capturou o novo promotor público e Batman, e cada um deles estava suspenso em uma forca. Robin, na tentativa de salvar o promotor, usa um batbumerang para cortar a corda da forca. Funcionou, mas Robin não contava com a obsessão de Dent com o número dois - que eram duas armadilhas, e o chão cedeu, deixando cair o promotor na água, onde o homem se afogou. Robin foi incapaz de evitar a sua morte, e recebeu uma surra nas mãos do Duas-Caras. Batman não pôde fazer nada no momento por estar amarrado na plataforma tentando se libertar. Eventualmente Batman foi capaz de libertar-se e capturar Duas-Caras. Este evento, porém, marcando o jovem combatente do crime, o persegue até hoje. Para proteger Dick, Bruce o deixa de fora do combate ao crime por um tempo. Dick continuou suas aventuras com o Batman, e começou a cursar a faculdade na Universidade de Hudson. Robin começou a assumir missões solo também, e mostrou a si mesmo que pode ser um combatente do crime sem o auxílio do Batman. Pouco depois, um corvo misterioso o chamou, e vários outros jovens heróis, para formar um novo grupo: os Novos Titãs. Robin se torna o líder e sai da sombra do Batman. Abandonando o Manto de Robin Aos 17 anos, Dick é baleado no ombro pelo Coringa, Batman acaba temendo que isso induza Dick a terminar a sua carreira para sempre. Naquele momento que ele tinha crescido: Já não se baseou em Batman e, de fato, ele e o Cavaleiro das Trevas discordaram sobre a metodologia de combate ao crime. Sua nova independência e os direitos e fato dos Titãs estarem em Nova York deixou menos tempo para seus compromissos anteriores em Gotham City. Ele também desistiu de Hudson, depois de apenas um semestre. Dick redescobriu sua autoestima entre os Titãs. Batman, no entanto, não ficou satisfeito. Ele informou Dick que, se ele não queria mais ser seu parceiro, ele teria que deixar de ser Robin. Dick deixou a Mansão Wayne, após estas precipitações. Quem o auxiliou nesse momento difícil foi o sua companheira dos Titãs, Estelar, a bela alienígena que Dick tinha se apaixonado. Dick entregou a liderança dos Titãs a Donna Troy. A Ascensão do Asa Noturna Sem saber o que fazer, ele foi falar com alguém que talvez o entenderia: Superman. Dick tinha considerado desistir da luta contra o crime, mas ele não podia imaginar a sua vida de outra maneira. Mas se ele não poderia ser Robin, quem ele poderia ser? Superman tinha a resposta. Hhá muito tempo em Krypton, um homem foi expulso por sua família - assim como Dick tinha sido. Ele sonhava com um mundo governado pela justiça, e partiu para proteger os indefesos de Krypton. Sua verdadeira identidade nunca foi revelada. Ele era conhecido apenas como Asa Noturna. Quando todos os seus companheiros foram capturados por Slade Wilson, e entregues à HIVE, Dick assumiu uma nova identidade, a de Asa Noturna e ajudou a libertá-los, com a ajuda do novo aliado, Jericó. Asa Noturna finalmente saiu da sombra do Batman, e lideraria os Titãs por alguns momentos difíceis. Dick sofreu lavagem cerebral nas mãos do Irmão Sangue, seu relacionamento com Estelar sofreria devido a seu casamento de Estado, e seria profundamente afetado pelo fato de que Batman treinou um novo Robin (Jason Todd) só para ele ser aparentemente morto na mãos do Coringa. Algum tempo depois, Dick descobriu que Tony Zucco, o homem que matou seus pais, não tinha morrido, mas ficou em coma. Batman temia que Dick fosse querer o bandido morto, então ele "protegeu" o rapaz, dizendo-lhe que Zucco estava morto. Depois de passar quase sete anos de prisão, com bom comportamento, Zucco pediu liberdade condicional, em troca de se tornar um informante. Suas verdadeiras intenções, porém, foram para recuperar algo que continha seus segredos. Assim que Dick o viu sair da prisão, ele foi baleado por um gângster inimigo de um helicóptero. Apesar de pegar o assassino e com isso a morte de seus pais ter sido vingada, Dick estava chateado com Bruce por ter mentido sobre Zucco. Bruce explicou que esta não era sua intenção. Sentindo-se magoado e traído, Dick ficara um bom tempo sem falar com Bruce. Enquanto liderava os Titãs, Dick foi procurado por Tim Drake, que tinha apenas um objetivo em sua mente, fazer Dick voltar a ser Robin. Dick se recusa a fazer isso, mas começa a pensar que Tim possa se tornar o novo Robin. Após semanas de convencer e provar seu potencial, ele voltou a falar com Batman para defender o caso de Tim, com a ajuda de Alfred Pennyworth. Devido aos seus argumentos e a percepção de que o Batman precisa de um Robin, Tim Drake se torna o terceiro menino prodígio. Logo depois, vários membros dos Titãs foram capturados pela Sociedade Gnu. Este acontecimento abalou a equipe em grande estilo. O grupo entrou em tempos tumultuados, onde os membros iam e vinham, amigos de longa data foram mutilados ou destruídos, embora Dick perseverou por tudo isso, e manteve-se o coração e o centro da equipe. Mas seu relacionamento com Estelar ficou abalado, e os problemas em Gotham exigiram atenção dele. Impulsivamente, Dick propôs casamento a Estelar. Os dois quase se casaram, mas a cerimônia foi interrompida por Ravena, agora renascida como um avatar do mal de seu pai, Trigon. Seu ataque brutal a Estelar provocou mudanças no relacionamento de Dick e Kory. Estelar teve implantada nela uma "semente" demoníaca que a leva a deixar a Terra e ir em uma jornada espiritual. Os dois foram se distanciando, e Estelar finalmente retornou ao seu planeta natal, Tamaran. Algum tempo depois dos eventos de A Queda do Morcego, Dick e Bruce voltaram a ser amigos e ele desenvolveu uma relação fraternal com Tim. Noivado com Barbara Gordon Durante os eventos de Crise Infinita, ele pediu Bárbara Gordon em casamento, ela aceita a proposta de Dick. Após um confronto com Superboy Prime, Dick acorda com Bárbara ao seu lado. Depois de se recuperar, Batman pede para ele se juntar a ele em refazer a jornada original de Bruce para se tornar o Cavaleiro das Trevas. Enquanto Asa Noturna fica relutante em fazer isso, devido ao seu envolvimento com a Bárbara, ela o encoraja a ir e devolve o anel de noivado para que ele possa tomar uma decisão honesta de si mesmo. Enquanto ela sente que é importante que ele re-descubra a si mesmo, e até que ele faça eles ainda não estão prontos para se casarem. Eles se separam em boas condições, mas antes de partir Dick deixa para ela um envelope contendo uma foto deles como Robin e Batgirl, juntamente com o anel de noivado e uma nota prometendo que ele vai voltar para ela um dia. Logo após a sua viagem com Batman e Robin ter começado, Dick retorna a Gotham, seguindo a trilha de Intergangue. Ele trabalha com a nova Batwoman e Renee Montoya para deter a Intergangue de destruir Gotham. Titãs Juntos Novamente Algum tempo mais tarde, Asa Noturna se desliga dos Outsiders, fazendo com que Bruce se torne o novo líder. Em seguida ele descobre sobre um violento ataque feito contra os Titãs do Leste. Junto com Mutano, Ciborgue, Donna Troy, Flash, Ravena, Arqueiro Vermelho e Estelar, Dick descobriu que o autor por trás deste ataque foi a semente de um dos mais mortais vilões dos Titãs - Trigon. Trigon teve, aparentemente, outros filhos além de Ravena, que simbolizava a cada sete pecados mortais. Juntos, os Titãs conseguiram derrotar os filhos de Trigon e novamente resgatar Ravena de ir para a escuridão de novo. Depois, eles concordaram em reformar os Titãs. Batman: Descanse Em Paz Logo depois, Batman tornou-se alvo de um grupo chamado Luva Negra. Seus ataques se tornaram tão intensos, que aparentemente levaram Batman a insanidade, e ele desapareceu, deixando Robin sozinho para defender a cidade. Recusando-se a permitir que Tim lidasse com tudo sozinho, Dick desistiu de sua vida em Nova York para retornar para a cidade e ajudar a localizar o seu mentor e manter o controle. Infelizmente, Asa Noturna foi emboscado pelo Clube Internacional dos Vilões. Ele é visto mais tarde no Asilo Arkham, espumando pela boca e supostamente drogado, acreditado pelo pessoal que é Pierrot Lunaire, um membro do Clube. Programado para uma lobotomia experimental em Arkham por si mesmo, ele foi poupado pelo ICoV que mantinha a tomada do Asilo, dispostos a usá-lo contra Jezebel Jet, a namorada de Bruce, no momento, como isca. Dick conseguiu escapar devido ao fato de que a sua captura e insanidade do Batman eram ambas parte de um elaborado plano criado pelo Cavaleiro das Trevas para expor a Luva Negra. Agora livre, Dick entra na briga entre os parceiros do Batman, o Clube Internacional de Heróis, e a Luva Negra. Tudo isso culminou para a batalha final entre Batman e Dr. Hurt, que lutaram em um helicóptero que explodiu, para o horror de Asa Noturna e outros. Enquanto todos temiam que Batman tivesse morrido na explosão, no entanto, Batman sobrevive ao acidente, e mais tarde se junta a Liga da Justiça durante os eventos da Crise Final. Infelizmente Batman foi aparentemente morto durante seu confronto final com Darkseid deixando, assim, Dick Grayson, Cassandra Cain, Jason Todd e Tim Drake, novamente órfãos. Alfred logo descobre uma câmera deixada por Batman, que continha uma projeção holográfica de sua última vontade e testamento e uma mensagem para cada um dos seus pupilos. Na mensagem deixada para Dick, Bruce alega que não queria que Dick assumisse o manto do Batman, devido à sua crença de que Asa Noturna e Robin podem proteger a cidade como eles são. Batman: A Batalha Pelo Capuz Na sequência dos acontecimentos da morte aparente do Batman durante a Crise, Dick fecha sua loja e sai de Nova York, a fim de voltar a Gotham. Ele optou por desistir de ter um emprego normal, e em vez disso tem a intenção de colocar todo seu esforço em proteger a cidade. Além disso, ele abandona sua posição como líder dos Titãs, devido às suas funções em Gotham, juntamente com Tim que se demite da liderança dos Novos Titãs. Ele lidera os esforços, mas se recusa a se tornar Batman, apesar da insistência de Tim Drake, devido à última mensagem do Bruce para ele. Enquanto isso, um homem personificando Batman começa sua guerra contra o crime usando táticas letais e deixando pedaços de papel dizendo EU SOU O BATMAN. Devido à recusa de Dick em ser o novo Cavaleiro das Trevas, Tim começa uma busca para parar o impostor e se veste como o Batman, a fim de demonstrar como o verdadeiro Batman teria agido. Dick, entretanto, continua seus esforços para proteger a cidade e tanto ele como filho o biológico do Batman, Damian Wayne são atacados por homens que trabalham para um suposto ressuscitado Máscara Negra. Dick e Damian então são "resgatados" pelo Batman falso com arma em punho, a quem Dick rapidamente percebe que é Jason Todd. Juntos, Damian e Dick tentam derrotar Jason, mas Damian é quase morto por um tiro no peito, e é somente com a chegada das Aves de Rapina que o jovem é salvo. Jason consegue fugir, e quase mata Tim Drake com um batbumerang que acerta o garoto no peito. Depois de questionar a si mesmo, após Damian quase ter morido, Dick vai atrás de Jason, com a intenção de derrotá-lo de uma vez por todas. Durante a batalha, Jason o tempo todo alega que Tim está morto, sem saber que Tim sobreviveu e foi salvo por Damian. Dick percebe que Jason finalmente se tornou completamente insano, devido, possivelmente, a declaração feita por Batman deixada para ele. A batalha chega ao fim com Dick chutando Jason para um trem em alta velocidade. Quando Dick tenta ajudar Jason, ele se recusa e cai supostamente morrendo, dizendo que iria voltar em breve. Logo depois, Dick Grayson, finalmente concorda em assumir o manto do Batman, sabendo que sempre foi seu destino. Infelizmente, um grande choque para Tim Drake, Dick não quer que ele continue como Robin. Afirmando que Tim está no mesmo nível, então Dick oferece o manto de Robin para Damian Wayne. Sentindo-se traído e indignado, Tim os deixa. Seja devido à sua recusa de abandonar um outro pai, ou qualquer outra coisa, Tim vem a crença de que Bruce ainda está vivo em algum lugar do mundo. Como tal pensamento em mente, ele deixa Gotham, a fim de começar sua busca. Mas ao invés de continuar vestindo a fantasia de Robin, o Menino Prodígio, ele assume o manto anteriormente usado por Jason Todd: Robin Vermelho. O Novo Batman Embora, tenha se tornado o novo Batman, Dick se sente inseguro com seu novo papel. Em seu novo papel como Batman, Dick faz umas mudanças. Ele deixou que o capturassem de propósito para deixar o mundo sabendo que o Batman estava de volta, assim quebrando o mito de que Batman era uma lenda urbana. Devido a fuga de presos do Asilo Arkham causada por Máscara Negra, Dick supervisiona a construção de celas, na sede das empresas Wayne para colocar ali bandidos recapturados. Dick descobre depois que tem problemas para poder se ajustar com a armadura do Batman já que ela é mais pesada que a roupa de Asa Noturna. Alfred percebe que Dick tem um estilo de luta diferente do de Bruce. O mordomo, em seguida, começa a trabalhar na regulação do peso do traje do Batman, usando uma forma mais leve e mais durável de Kevlar para modificar em um traje novo para Dick. Dick também guarda tudo o que havia na Batcaverna. Dick a descreve como "um arsenal, um laboratório, mas sem o seu guerreiro", assim deixando como Bruce a havia encontrado: escura e vazia. Mas como novo Batman, Dick tem um grande desafio: deter o Máscara Negra. Ele libertou vários internos do Asilo Arkham e está usando civis inocentes para serem seus Faces Falsas. Batman pede ajuda de Selina Kyle para descobrir o esconderijo do Máscara Negra, no entanto ela não pôde mas dá a ele a informação de que Mario Falcone está envolvido, assim reemergindo o Império Falcone. Batman e Robin enfrentam alguns faces falsas que estavam roubando pílulas de um hospital. Mais tarde, Dick vai a uma festa de gala em comemoração da reabertura do Asilo Arkham, para ficar de olho em Silêncio, que está se passando por Bruce desde de sua suposta morte. Na festa estão presentes o novo diretor do Arkham, Mario Falcone, Dr. Singh, Oráculo e Caçadora (elas vieram para auxiliar Dick). Oráculo fica com um certo ciúme por Caçadora estar demonstrando uma certa atração por Dick. Uma garota suspeita aparece na festa e Oráculo vai vigiar, Charada também chega para vigiar a tal garota. A garota invade o laboratório do Dr. Singh e explode o lugar. A explosão faz com que Charada tenha a memória restaurada. Batman vai para o Porto de Gotham para falar com o Comissário Gordon e descobre que muitos capangas de Falcone estão mortos, ele deduz que talvez possa ser o Rastejante que tenha voltado. Ainda assim, Batman busca pela garota e a sua busca leva ao Quadrado do Demônio (onde estava sendo a base de operações do Máscara Negra). Ele pergunta a algumas crianças se eles viram a tal garota e um deles fala. Ele diz que a garota é Kitrina Falcone e que ela estava acompanhada com Bossworth (um empregado do Pinguim). Quando ele ia dar mais informação a respeito, o garotinho é baleado. Depois de salvar Baby D (o garoto que havia sido baleado), Dick volta ao Qaudrado para ir atrás do Pinguim e conseguir informções, enquanto isso no bairro está ocorrendo uma guerra entre gangues. Ele consegue as informações que precisava e visita Baby D, que está em estado crítico. Nisso Dick se culpa pelo estado do garoto e promete dar a criança uma vida melhor, não importasse a que custo. Na explosão que ocorreu, somente o Dr. Singh sobreviveu. Enquanto Gordon investiga a explosão, Dick pensa ser muito suspeito o fato de somente Singh ter sobrevivido, mas prefere não tirar nehuma conlusão apressada a respeito. Enquanto que Damian investiga as atividades criminosas de Máscara Negra, Dick e Bárbara descobrem que Hugo Strange pode estar envolvido na explosão. O Máscara Negra ordena a execução de Pinguim, após saber que este foi interrogado por Batman. Todos pensam que ele está morto, mas na verdade o Pinguim sobreviveu. Após isso, Dick recebe a trágica notícia de que Baby D morreu no hospital, atormentado e sentido-se culpado pela morte do garoto, Dick continua com sua missão de deter os criminosos em Gotham City. Felizmente, a muito custo, Dick consegue vencer o maior desafio de sua vida capturando Máscara Negra. O Retorno de Bruce Wayne Após retornar ao presente, Bruce transforma Batman numa operação global conhecida Corporação Batman. O objetivo de Bruce com isso é recrutar novos Batman em todo o mundo caso ele realmente morra. Dick continua atuando como Batman em Gotham City e passa a fazer parte da Liga da Justiça. Category:Fichas Category:Heróis Category:Batman Category:Titãs Category:Era de Prata Category:Pós-Crise Category:Terra 1 Category:Nova Terra